Apple's Short Stories
by AppleHug
Summary: AU. Short stories(drabbles?), that I may or may not continue in another chapter. Rating varies, mild language, a writer who doesn't know English well (I may get the meaning of some words wrong) and OCs.
1. CPUWHA

Hi everyone! This is my attempt at a story... Kind of.

I don't own Naruto. Only the OC(s)

Can't Put Up With Him Anymore...

It was a typical morning in the Campus, when Kiba Inuzuka was rudely 'woken up' by his neighbor. Okay, maybe not so typical for him; because usually he would just fake sleep until the intruder would leave him alone, but he couldn't do that. Not with Namikaze Naruto pulling his hair.

"Wha' the heck, idiot?! Le' me sleep! I don't have classes 'till afternoon, so I deserve some o' it!" He shouted at the pj clad blond.

"But it can't wait! I swear he's going to drive me crazy! The bastard locked himself in the bathroom three hours ago -after we came back from a party- and I need to use it too!" Naruto looked positively close to tears. Poor, poor thing. Locked out of the bathroom...

"Just go and use mine. It's not like I mind if you come in and use the thing... JUST DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN!"

"Uh... Thanks. I just hope you have sweet scented soap." He was looking at the dog lover with a strangely calm face.

"...What do you need it for?" Kiba was skeptical about this...

"_Revenge_. You know he doesn't like sweet things." He seriously preferred the calm look over the overly large grin the fox now sported.

"Okay... Just...Just make sure you leave some for poor Fū as well. You know she hates smelling like men." Kiba agreed, referring to his room-mate's girlfriend.

"Thanks!"

Half an hour later, Kiba heard the bathroom door open. Naruto got out, in the clothing he came in that morning, seriously reeking of caramel soap.

"Man... I just hope you won't go smelling like that to class, too. We don't need girls _AND_ boys fainting because of you..."

"Why, Kibbles. I didn't know you thought I was hot." The damn idiot had a smirk on his face!

"Stop calling me that, and you know that was not what I meant. You could only possibly attract blind people. If you didn't scare them away with that aura of yours..." Naruto was not only leaking an aura of confidence, charisma and friendliness, but deep trouble as well. So people usually avoided him like the plague, and that was why he only had four friends: him: Kiba, his 'bastard' of a roommate: Sasuke, his cousin Shisui –a cop-, his mother's-friend's-daughter, Kimi and his own (Kiba's) roommate: Shino.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later! Thanks for the soap!"

Naruto skipped out of the room, into his own, and closed the door behind himself.

"CLOSE MY DOOR AS WELL, YOU DAMN MORON!"


	2. Flying Pigs

I don't own Naruto; just the OC(s)

Flying Pigs...

Naruto was strutting down the hall towards the principal's office, like usual. Dragging his feet behind him, was a bruised boy, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Once in front of the principal's office, the two boys waited for the secretary to usher them in the room. They didn't have to wait a lot; maybe just five seconds... After all, the secretary knew that around lunch time, Naruto would appear in front of the office, dragging or simply walking beside or in front of his new-or old- adversary.

"Do you ever stop getting in trouble, young man?" Asked Shizune, the secretary, obviously talking to Naruto. She just got a cheerful "Nope!" as a response.

Inside the office, the principal, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was waiting for them.

"Why did you beat up Sai again, Naruto? I thought you two were okay with each other." He asked gently.

"He called me dickless again, Jiji. I hate that." The blond was pouting, looking like a poor child who didn't want to be scolded. Sarutobi just sighed, indeed knowing that the blond hated it.

"That doesn't mean you have to literally transform him into an almost unrecognizable human. I only recognized him because of the paint splatters on his shirt and the pale skin!"

"...Sorry Sai, I promise I won't do it again, _if you don't call me dickless_."

"As if that'll happen. I'll stop calling you that when you grow it, or when the pigs'll fly." Muttered Sai under his breath, not really able to move his mouth.


	3. Shopping With Girls

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s).

Shopping With Girls...

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. He got stuck having to go shopping with _girls_: His mom, Kushina-san, Kimi and Hinata. How horrible is that?! He simply wanted to go out to catch up with his mother, but when he got to the diner she wanted to meet up, he discovered that she actually planned to make him carry the bags while they –the girls- were shopping.

He was walking down an aisle in a clothing shop, when a meek dark-red haired girl walked up to him, holding an interesting shirt: he didn't know if it was the back or the front facing him...

"You know, Kimi, I think you would have more boyfriends if you wore something less... something that doesn't practically hide your whole neck and reaches your knees." Said Sasuke, looking at the blue pullover with a bored eye. The other was currently spying a man that was trying to hit on his mother.

The poor girl just blushed; mind you, she was much shyer than her cousin, Hinata. That girl knew when to transform into a nagging girlfriend. This one... Well, let's just say that she knew when to give the evil eye better. That brought back memories of her making Naruto practically _run up_ a wall in second grade, when he tried to take her favorite pen. Ah, what great memories...

Ah, yes. There was a man trying to hit on his _obviously_ married mother... Time to do something out of character for him...

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERV! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S MARRIED?!" he was... foaming?! ... stalking down the path towards them; and in the process some innocent buckets met the crème linoleum floor noisily.

The man was startled by the sudden yell, but Mikoto was expecting it, so she just smirked at the scared man. And Kushina was doubled over laughing... veeeery subtle, ne?

At the front of the shop, the cashier, Mebuki-san and Hinata turned their heads slowly around, knowing that the one that yelled was Sasuke. They were surely shocked to see said teen practically drag the man to the front by his collar... Was the man turning blue?!

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, AND THE OTHER WOMEN YOU CURRENTLY SEE IN THIS SHOP, OR I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" Sasuke was surely furious...

The man scrambled up to his feet, and ran away with his hands in the air, yelling something about crazy teenagers. Yeah, a typical day of shopping with his mom, Kushina-san and her goddaughters.


	4. Man-napping!

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s).

Man-napping...

Shikamaru was calmly walking down in the corridors of the school. The bell was going to ring any minute now, so there're going to be some serious "let me through!" and "here comes ...!" shouts.

Troublesome. He hated it the most when he was practically _molested_ by two blondes...

The two were no-other than Temari, his sempai, Gāra's older sis', and Ino, his and Chōji's childhood almost-friend. The two of them just couldn't understand that he-!

"Get out of my way!" the ever cheerful voice of Naruto came bouncing off the walls, and the blond after them.

The kid was known to have only four friends, but he was pretty friendly... And not to those who treated him like a nuisance. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke escaped the fox with only a few scarces here and there...

Shika cleverly retracted from the middle of the hall, but after the blond disappeared in the gym, that has been _just _two meters in front of him, and felt himself being dragged into the janitor's closet behind him. _They_ caught up to him!

"Here you are, handsome! We were searching for you~!"

He really wanted to disappear, too, right now... Preferably somewhere where girls thought he was ugly and not worth chasing after.

_Riiiing~!_


	5. Lab Work

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s).

Lab Work

"_Saaasukeh!_ Won't you take pity of your dear _blond_ roommate?! I'm _dying_ here!" the wail came.

Entering the living room, Sasuke's eyes fell on the blond dope whose head was dangling off the couch and was holding a book in his hands... Upside down.

He felt his eye twitch and his hand come up involuntarily to massage the bridge of his nose. "Are you serious..."

Naruto looked at the irate Mr. Black And Broody from over his book. What Sasuke didn't know was that he was doing this just to get some fun. He was bored like hell from the lecture earlier since Kakashi did nothing else than to drone on and on about some kind of geographical place...

"You do realize that that book you hold is upside down, right?"

"Oh... I didn't know why the names were indescribable..." the innocent reply came.

Mr. Black And Broody felt his annoyance rise along with his right eyebrow; the idiot didn't even _realize_ that?!

"You know what? I'm leaving you to your devices. I don't want to burst a vein." He turned around and stal- _walked_ into the kitchen.

"No! Sasuke! Come back; I was just joking with the book! I seriously don't know how to do my lab work! ~"


	6. Hysteria

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Hysteria

Two weeks ago, they went out in the city to buy some groceries. Tobi was endlessly talking, Sasori and Deidara were bickering over _Art_, Itachi was out of pocky, and Kisame just _had_ to buy his fish, Samehada, a female counterpart.

Nagato was looking at a nice picture of a tree, when Kakuzu pointed out that the picture was too pricey, and that provoked Hidan to start cussing _liiiike_ a sailor... Or worse... Yeah, worse.

But that wasn't his main focus now. Konan's birthday was just around the corner, and he had yet to buy her anything. The others went present-hunting without him! The worst part was that with Kakuzu on his heels, he wasn't even able to look at something without the man telling him it was _too pricey _or Tobi coming to him to ask if he could buy _this_ and _that_, Deidara asking him to tell Sasori that he was an absolute moron and that he knew nothing of true art... Blah blah blah.

So he did something very strange for him... He went into hysteria.

Once his friend Yahiko saw that he started hyperventilating, he decided that it wasn't funny anymore. The man was going to go crazy if they kept getting on his nerves.

"Okay everybody! Let's go buy some pudding!"

When the others heard that, they all started shuffling to the door of the shop they were in now, narrowly avoiding the embarrassing collision with Itachi's family. After all, they all loved pudding like Kakuzu loved money. Okay, all but the money-collector himself. He reserved the first place to his _dear_ Money-chan.

"Don't worry Nagato, I'll keep them busy for a while. You just buy Konan something nice." Said the orange-haired man to his long time-friend.

"Thanks, and I'll try."

In the end, he bought the woman a pot with a beautiful poinsettia and some kitchenware he saw her eyeing.


	7. Fix that!

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Fix That!

Neji couldn't escape his uncle. He was currently helping in the bookstore owned by said man, and found out that, apparently having a "high fever","stomach pains" and "hallucinations" isn't going to help him get out of there.

The man –Hiashi- told him that morning that he just needed a little help fixing some shelves that apparently were ready to give up on him. _He didn't mention that that "some" meant HALF of the damned shelves!_

His cousins, Hanabi and Hinata were carrying books left and right at an amazing speed: they were used to them by now. No wonder they could pack such a punch.

"Neji! Stop hiding and come help me with this stubborn one!" ALL of them were stubborn, you stupid middle-aged book-store-owner!

"Ano, Neji-nii? I think it would be better to go and help him before he breaks something other than the flower vase next to him..." said Hanabi.

Neji sighed, knowing his fate was sealed and proceeded to get out of the low shelf he was replacing books in. He felt as if his back was never going to be straight again... Though, he didn't consider said body part having an essential role in keeping the shelf up...

CRASH!

"I don't care who did that, you're fixing it!"


	8. Life

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Life

Minato was staring blankly in front of him. He was told earlier that his wife may lose her pregnancy even now, in its eighth month. This boy was supposed to be his first one. He desperately wanted it to look just like his mother. But somehow... he knew his wish won't come true.

Beside him, his best friend since middle school, Fugaku, sat. He was there to support him.

When he first learned of Kushina's pregnancy, he was _so_ happy! He always wanted to be a father; since he never knew his parents, he promised himself that he was going to do everything in his power to be with his child.

Seeing the doctors come out of Kushina's room, he stood up and walked over to them.

"Is... Everything okay?" he asked.

"We hope so. The child seems to be safe now, but to be sure nothing happens, we'll keep them in here tonight." The doctor answered with a smile on his face. _What?..._

"Can I go in?"

"Of course, sir. Just... don't talk loudly." _Why does the doctor have that smile on his face?!_

He slowly opened the door and... gaped.

Kushina was sitting up in bed, with a bundle in her arms. She was smiling tenderly; like a mother would. Feeling someone push him further in the room, he stepped lightly and felt his eyes start tearing up.

_From what I see, That's surely light blond hair. I wonder... Whose eyes..._

"M-Minato... He has your eye color... They are so beautiful! You should see them" Kushina whispered, clearly hypnotized by her... _their_ son.

He slowly walked up to the bed and let his tears fall freely. The child had indeed blonde hair, tan skin... And three small lines on each cheek_. And the eyes..._

Sky blue met sky blue... The only thing that was different was the shape. Surely his mother's.

Outside of the room, Fugaku greeted his wife. He called her and told her to come just after Minato entered the room.

"You should have seen his face when he saw them... Pure shock." He was currently playing with his youngest's fingers.

"Do you remember your reaction to your own children? You were openly weeping like a child."

He blushed, but turned around and looked into the room: the two new parents were gushing over their child.

Mikoto smiled at seeing them and took her eldest's hand to enter the room.

"May I see my godson?"

Minato's head turned to them, all wet and snotty, and grinned "O' course you can!".

Seeing the little babe, she put down her youngest on the sheets next to the other baby and on Kushina's thighs. "My, aren't we going to be lady-killers when we grow older?"

"L-lady killer?! Mommy! That's bad! Why are you laughing?"

Little Itachi was just so funny when having no idea about what's going on...

No one ever saw the two babies in the room gazing at each other.


	9. Hay

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Hay...

Ringo Ameyuri wasn't a happy girl today. Her horses decided to be difficult, she was late, the students were mocking her, the janitor decided it was a good time forgetting to clean the teacher's bathroom _and_ the headmaster wanted a meeting between the teachers. To make it even worse, Kiba snuck his dog in _her _classroom.

"Inuzuka... You better get that dog out of my dear classroom before I decide it's funny trying to dissect a living animal..." the biology teacher had a terrifying aura around her, so Kiba picked up the I'm-not-joking look she sported. _Man, Ringo-sensei must be PMS-ing..._

"Y-yes, Ringo-sensei! Right away! Come, Akamaru, looks like you're not appreciated in here..."

A few of the girls who always cooed over the white dog tried to protest, but the look their sensei was giving them made them shup up. After all, they knew the power of _the red pain_... **Awful**.

The dog was taken out of the classroom, the owner back in his seat, and Ameyuri finally began her lesson. Not three minutes later, she heard snickering coming from the back of the class. Turning around, she prepared to shout at the misbehaving student, but was just shocked senseless... the Uchiha... was _laughing_... And the Namikaze as well, but that wasn't as shocking.

"Wha-what's so funny, Uchiha? Care to tell the class?"

"Y-You've got hay in your hair, sensei." Answered Naruto in place of the black haired boy.

"Damn it, I thought all of it was out..." Obviously _not_. Apple was going to pay for this! That damn mare was going to pay!


	10. Animals

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Animals

Iruka decided it was a nice time to visit the zoo. Not only did his adopted little brother work there – free entrance! ~-, but his best friend would be bringing his class! He hasn't seen the man since last year; that's how much work he had.

The two friends were working in different cities: Iruka preferred Konoha – a peaceful village that happened to be also a tourist attraction – while Kakashi – the friend- preferred the over-populated Tokyo.

Arriving to the zoo, a modest place, really, he went up to the entrance and greeted the woman standing there.

"How are you today, Anko-san?"

"Ah! Iruka, nice to see you again! I-I'm fine, just began my shift..." she was blushing a little...

"Did Kakashi and the kids already arrive?" he asked.

"Umm... Yeah, they arrived thirty minutes ago. They should be at the snakes by now... Leeching off of Naruto again, I suppose?" that grin. She knew him so well! She gave him his ticket.

"But of course. Just tell him I'm around here. A~nd that I'll meet him after his shift ends in the same place."

"Sure thing. I'll just have to wait a bit; after all, he's bound to come out of that cabinet in some minutes with the little owl he's examining."

Naruto was Iruka's 'little brother' and was a vet here, along with his childhood friend, Kiba; and his mom's goddaughter, Kimi. Sometimes, even the Uchiha's second son, Sasuke could be seen helping around the two with the animals.

"Okay. I'll be at the snakes." Iruka turned to the left and walked into the crowd. Not that there were a lot of people.

A door to the left of Anko opened. Naruto came out, holding the small owl safely in his arms. Looks like it broke its wing.

"By the look on your face, Iruka leeched off of me again. Am I right?" deadpan eyes looked at the lady.

"He's meeting you at the end of your shift. 'Same place'."

Naruto sighed, knowing he's not going to be excused if he won't show up on the bridge next to the zoo. He just expressed his thanks to Anko and walked to the building wing named **_BIRDS._**

"There you go, little one. Be careful next time!" he placed the owl down on one of the branches hanging around the cage.

Just when he was about to turn around and walk back to the cabinet, a sob paused him. He turned around to look around the room and saw a little boy – he had to be around five years old- with his knee scraped; his pants ripped and a little bloody.

"What happened, little one?"

"I-I was trying to catch up to my brother, b-but I fell... And he went poof!"

Naruto's lips turned up in faint humor at hearing the boy's deduction, but immediately picked up the boy and asked him about his brother. So... Light brown hair and black eyes... "_He looks like me, mister!"_

A little walking around a bit, and he collided with his old math professor's class, Kakashi's, where a teen hurriedly walked up to him and took the little boy from his arms. The kid was so happy to have his brother back!

After a little talking to the professor - and giving Iruka the evil eye- he went back to work.


	11. Don't Repeat!

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s)

Don't repeat!

"Paint? Check. Glass shards? Check. Kakashi's book? Check. Rope? Check... Why do I feel like I forgot something? "

Of course, Ino's mumbling didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. When the blonde was in the mood for pranks, it usually meant that somebody pissed her off. A cup of _Bad luck_ for that person, please!

This habit of Ino's started in third grade when she witnessed Naruto pull a prank on Iruka-sensei for making him repeat his math exam _without_ sitting next to Sasuke-kun. Yeah, she still remembered the red-faced Iruka running after Naruto in the whole village; his aqua-blue hair on full display...

"Sakura~! What the heck did I forget?!" the girl was whining like a five year old... _Wait a minute_... Five year olds...

"I-Ino! Watch your mouth! We don't want Kurama picking up that language! Naruto's going to kill us if he hears his little brother say something like that!" she hissed at the blonde girl sitting on the couch.

"Relax Saku! He's sleeping, remember?"

...

"Wha' the 'eck?" Please _tell me that's not who I think it is... I-It's surely a cat! A-A talking one! Must be Sasuke-kun's..._

"Ooh f-... fudge. Sakura, looks like he's not asleep... More like, standing _right_ there..." Ino's voice was trembling a little, pointing to the bottom of the stairs, from where a pair of jade eyes were watching them.

"_NO!_ No no no no... Kura-kun, you must _never_ repeat those words ever again! It's bad! _Bad_ I said!"

The pink-haired girl was kneeling in front of the redhead in seconds. Of course, restricting the kid's newly learned words was like taking his favorite candy... _Sob!..._

While the girls were trying to soothe the poor kid, the front door opened, in stepping a tall, long-haired blond man. Of course, Kurama's cries made him immediately go to the living room – shoes still on – and scoop up the little boy from the two girls' grasp.

"Calm down, buddy! What's wrong? Did you fall down the stairs again?"

"N-No! T-They told m-me to never repeat them again! B-But they are _words~_!" The girls couldn't help but cringe at the little kid's cries; surely the tears were going to soak his older brother's shirt.

"What words, Kura?" _Why in the Nine Circles of Hell did you have to ask?! _

"W-Wha' the 'eck_..._"_ And_... That was their cue.

"Run!" Ino couldn't help but wail at the top of her lungs. Uh-huh, they were out of the house in just three seconds... With their sandals in their hands. Though, that didn't mean they missed Naruto's eyes narrow and their color deepen.


	12. Glass Shards

I don't own Naruto, just the OC(s).

_Set after 'Don't repeat!'._

Glass Shards.

Looking down at his little brother, Naruto faintly smiled – a smile that told Kurama just _how_ mad his big bro was – and walked to the phone on the counter next to the stairs to call somebody. At least, tried to. But, unfortunately for him, Ino forgot her glass shards in the bucket that sat innocently right in front of his feet. That meant that in the next few seconds, he was lying face down, in an uncomfortable position, while he tried _not_ to touch the glass that he swore was set out _just_ for him.

Raising his nose from its meeting with the carpet, he looked under himself, and then to his snickering little brother.

"You think this is funny, don't you? Well, I guess it's just my ill luck speaking, Kura... Let's hope my clothes are intact..."

Somehow launching himself up, and then falling on his backside, Naruto looked down to his clothes. "Phew... I thought I would have to patch them... Luckily, I'll just have to reach the phone now..." Yeah... The carpet and floor in front of them were full of glass shards.

Walking to the supply closet their mom insisted on having right next to the living room – _so glad~_- picking up a broom and a shovel, he went back to the stairs. After sweeping the glass in the shovel and dumping it in the dustbin next to the desk, he went to the phone and dialed his neighbor's number.

"Nara speaking... So troublesome, what do you want?" came the lazy voice from the other side of the line.

"Hello, Shukaku-san... Could I ask you to watch little Kura next time I go out? All my friends either end up making him cry in the first few minutes or make him learn bad things..." the tiredness in Naruto's voice didn't go unnoticed by the Nara.

"Sure kiddo... Although, by what you say, I'll try to keep Shikamaru away from him."

"Ah. Thank you so much Shikaku-san! Also, from what I remember, Shika is the only one Kura got along well with. So it won't be a problem if he tries to get close to this little midget _– Heeey! -_ and plays with him." The relief... Ah, the relief.

A chuckle escaped the older man. "Okay then! Just bring him in the next time you go somewhere. And don't forget the protection, boy!" Just like that, the call ended.

" Wh-wha?! Shikaku-san! I'm not doing funny business!... Much."

"Funny business, aniki?"

"Nothing, Kura. Just go to sleep."

The mumbled "M'kay" was his only response.


End file.
